1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for the upper part of the body. More particularly it relates to a device which enables one to lie comfortably face-down with the head to the right or left side at any angle between thirty and sixty degrees, wherein the head and shoulders are cradled in a manner providing for a comfortable distribution of weight and which enables easy, unrestricted breathing through the mouth or nose. Moreover, it allows the user to lie on either the right side and shoulder or left side and shoulder comfortably by providing two elevated rests for the head, either of which sustains a large portion of body weight and all of the weight of the user's head, thereby relieving most normal pressure on the shoulder joint while lying on either side.
Many individuals have difficulty in sleeping or resting comfortably in a face-down or side position. This may be required during surgery, in post operation recovery or due to general afflictions such as arthritis. Either mode of repose, on either side or face-down is helpful to ladies who have had their hair coiffured and wish to preserve the results of their visit to the beauty parlor as long as possible. Likewise, sleeping face-down or on either side will avoid discomfort due to the presence of hair curlers. In addition, sunbathers will find this invention useful.
Also, those users who desire to sleep flat on their back a portion of the time will find that this device folds to an area smaller than the conventional pillow, which precludes the necessity of pushing it off of the bed to make room to stretch out flat. Alternately, for those who sleep on their back and wish to have a support under their head, there is provided a variety of elevations to rest their head upon while on-the-back repose is enjoyed.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented which are stated to enable one to lie face-down or on the right or left side in comfort. While these devices do enable one to lie face-down or on the right or left side in a greater degree of comfort than they would have had in their absence, they are either not adjustable to take care of differing body dimensions or the desires of the user, or they do not properly support the head and shoulders in the best possible manner.